Mistake You Might Regret Version 2
by Writer-Person
Summary: Vegeta distracts Goku during his I.T. technique, this causes a freak accident which lands them in a heap of mess in an alternate dimension planet Vegeta. Will they alter the past? Meet the parents? How will they get home? Complete Revision of Original
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

A/N: For those of you who may have happened across this story years ago, this is a complete rewrite of it because I wrote the majority of the original when I was 13-14 years old. I feel as if I need to fix it because I can't stand reading the original anymore. Those of you who haven't read this story, if you're interested, I urge you to read this version as I update instead of the finished one. This one will be way better. :-) I'm also thinking of doing an alternate ending to this version. :-) With that said and done, this story takes place slightly after the Buu saga. I know, I just can't give Vegeta and Goku a break... ever! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of Something Unexplainable**

The air on the sparring grounds outside of Capsule Corporation was crisp and fresh. It felt good on the perspiring skin of the two Saiyans locked in combat. The shorter of the two Saiyans was busy assaulting his rival with a tremendous barrage of kicks and punches with awe-inspiring speed and precision, but none of his carefully calculated attempts were even glancing close to the taller Saiyan. The formerly mentioned shorter Saiyan began to feel the etchings of doubt surface in the back of his mind. The look of pleasure on his face morphed into a scowl.

_'How is it that I can never beat that imbecile? Somehow, Kakarrot is always one step ahead of me. He is always stronger than me!'_ It had always been this way for him. It seemed as if Kakarrot were always one measly step ahead of him. It had been his greatest and most strived for goal yet to be able surpass the imbecile. _'How many years have gone to waste? I know he is the better of us when it comes to strength and power, but I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I am _his_ prince! Damn it all! I thought I had finally come to terms with this? Why must I always strive to be better than him when I know that it is futile?' _

His mind was tormented by these recurring thoughts all of the time. He could not forgive himself for being weaker because he knew it was his own birthright to be the strongest! _'What would my father think if he could see me now? Sure I've achieved the status of the legendary super Saiyan, but I achieved it secondhand to a low-level soldier's son. Not only that, I achieved the ascended level after the half-wit Kakarrot's 11 year old child! How can a child _that_ young achieve something like that? How can his body have even handled it? Then of course there is my son...' _Vegeta smirked _'... at least Trunks was able to ascend to super Saiyan before Kakarrot's other brat... even if Goten was able to achieve it at 7... ugh damn it!'_

Why? That was the question Vegeta had been asking himself ever since that fateful day about 15 years ago. That day was unforgettably burned into Vegeta's memory because that was the day when Kakarrot leveled up to him for the first time. He was a third-class moron for Kami's sake! It was embarrassing to be at the same strength status as him. It didn't add up because Kakarrot was born with a pitiful power level, while he was born with that of a royal elite! Vegeta sighed exasperatedly as he half-heartedly dodged a punch from Goku. _'That was the day I can never get back... the day he surpassed me... I never had a chance...' _

Although Vegeta would never admit it, he secretly envied Kakarrot. He thought very highly of him despite his educational shortcomings. How could a person fight so many evil beings and still have the utmost of faith in humanity and the vast expanse of other creatures of the universe. _'Kakarrot is an idiot. He believes everyone and everything has good in it. All evil beings have potential to change. That is such bull! How can someone that is so naive... scratch that... how can a naive warrior still be alive? How can such a pure man have so much anger festering inside of him? How can he have enough rage to reach the extent of super Saiyan 3 and still be so disgustingly pure?' _

His life could easily be compared to a recurring nightmare. Vegeta would come close to catching up with Goku, but Goku would surpass him before he could. It still irked Vegeta all of the time, but after their fight with Buu, Vegeta found that he could more readily accept his circumstances. He could not entirely understand it, but somehow Goku's need to keep his loved ones safe gave him the power to defeat almost anything. It gave him incredible strength. Vegeta would like to achieve that. He would like to be able to have those noble intentions.

_'But I am not you, Kakarrot. I never will be...' _

* * *

Vegeta was shaken out of his reverie by Goku's obnoxious overly-cheerful voice: "Wow Vegeta! You've improved so much. I better watch my back!"

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily. _'I've been completely distracted for the last couple of minutes. There is no way in hell he could be telling the truth!' _"Cut the bullshit, Kakarrot!" he snapped in retaliation.

Though Goku continued undaunted, "So..." he inquired with a smirk, "do you want to take it up to the next level?"

Vegeta's thoughts of annoyance dissipated. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long to say that!" he replied, emphasizing his impatience by powering up to his ascended state of super Saiyan.

Goku's face lit up like a kid that had twenty bucks in his pocket in a candy store. He quickly followed suit.

Once again, the two clashed together, Vegeta was on the offensive, and Goku the defensive. At this point, Goku had to block some of Vegeta's blows, instead of dodging them. Secretly, Goku hadn't powered up to his best in that form, but he did it for two reasons: one, he wanted a better workout, and two, he didn't want to hurt Vegeta's beloved pride. Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku now knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was thinking of such things. He'd seen it happen often enough. He realized that if Vegeta were to find out that he was holding back in ascended super Saiyan form, he'd be furious. How could he possibly find out?

This was the same old routine as usual. Goku knew that if he wanted some serious action he should taunt Vegeta. Goku was aware that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew how to manipulate people. He knew that if he taunted Vegeta and played with his emotions, this fight would be much more interesting. Goku lived for that kind of interesting. He loved a good fight. He loved when he had to strategize instead of just using brute strength and speed. He almost wished he go back in time, to a time when he wasn't so powerful. He thought that it might be fun to be the underdog again.

_'I need a new challenge!' _he thought.

Although Goku genuinely did not like to hurt Vegeta's feelings, he couldn't help his Saiyan thirst for a good fight. It was like having a sore, dry throat, and you drink water, and you drink more, but no-matter how much you drink, the thirst lingers itching in your throat. He could not quench his thirst. He never could. It caused him problems with his marriage and his parenting. He could not help it. So although he didn't want to screw around with Vegeta's precious pride, he still ended up doing so. And this is where the story truly begins:

"Do you want to play a game, Vegeta?" Goku asked giddily.

"No, Kakarrot, I don't want to play games with you! I want to fight you like a true Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta retorted, rolling his eyes at his childish comrade.

Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "That's no fun, Vegeta!" he replied. "I'll tell you what, if you can catch me, than you will experience the most intense fight ever!"

"I do not want to play your foolish ga - " Vegeta began, but he quit when he realized that Goku wasn't going to listen. Goku used his instant transmission technique and disappeared out of sight. "Idiot..." Vegeta muttered.

Goku transported behind Vegeta. Vegeta immediately felt his presence, and he turned around, itching to punch the goofball in the gut so hard that he'd wretch up his oversized lunch. For an instant, Vegeta was able to see him, but it was merely an afterimage. He grunted angrily as he noticed the ear-to-ear smile on Goku's face. Then again, he felt Goku reappear behind him. He turned around and again swiped at his afterimage. This time, Goku had his index fingers in his mouth, spreading his lips apart to an abnormally large width. For a finishing touch, he had his tongue sticking out at Vegeta. Again, he felt Goku reappear behind him. He spun around and this time Goku was making another funny face, sticking out his tongue, and pulling down a lower eyelid.

"Damn you!" Vegeta hissed, turning around before he even sensed Goku's ki reappear. Sure enough, Goku appeared from out of thin air and Vegeta grabbed a hold of his arm before he was able to finish relocating. Goku's face appeared astonished. He could see him silently mouthing out the word "What?"

* * *

Unfortunately for Vegeta, his victory wasn't long-lived. For when he was finally able to grab a hold of Goku, he in-turn broke his rival's concentration. Goku completely lost track of where he was going, which is the #1 thing you shouldn't do when you're headed somewhere. Vegeta, of course, knew nothing of this. He didn't realize that the both of them were about to be royally screwed. He was so distracted by the feeling of being teleported that he hadn't yet noticed the alarming expression on Goku's face.

Vegeta had felt what it was like to be transported before, but his memories of it were faded and distant. To say that the feeling was incredible would be an understatement. The sights and sounds were so odd, so unbelievable, and so awe-inspiring, that it took a person's breath away. His stomach was rattled. Vegeta could not describe the feeling because it was new to him. Any human would be able to describe it. A human being would say that it is the feeling you get when you're riding in a car with your eyes closed and all of a sudden, the car goes down a sharp hill. It feels as if your body is weighed down by gravity, but your stomach is lifting. It is like being on a roller coaster. Though, what he was feeling was more intense. It felt as if his very soul had left his body, or at least, as if it was struggling to break free. Have you ever been lightly asleep, and you suddenly are jolted awake by a feeling of falling through your mattress? You feel clammy, and you're suddenly breathing hard, as if you are running from something unexplainable? This is exactly how Vegeta felt in that very instant.

He could feel a pushing sensation all over his body; it was as if it were being compressed. It felt as if he was in a room, this room is no ordinary room. The walls are spinning at such a great speed that you become glued to the wall. It is so fast that your body cannot move. His head, torso, and limbs were frozen still. He felt anxious and paralyzed. He assumed that this was precisely the reason why Goku had told everyone that it is important to hold on tight whenever he would bring them along for the ride. You freeze when you transport. If you don't have a tight enough grasp on the transporter, you will slip away. How horrible would it be to be stuck in the void that you were traveling in for all of eternity? Would you even die? If you did die, say, you suffocated, or you starved, would you be released to otherworld? Or would you forever haunt the abyss, frozen in timeless nothingness?

Surrounding Vegeta and Goku was what looked like static on a television screen. They were surrounded by white-noise. It was all they could see, it was all they could hear. There was a bright white light surrounding them. Vegeta could not identify its source. It was blinding. It felt like a glare from the sun. Try as he might to glance away from it, it stayed in his peripheral vision. There was something missing from this description. It was on the tip of his tongue. Something was wrong. What was wrong? Then it hit him; he couldn't feel anything. By feel, I don't mean physical sensation. No, his whole body was tingling. It felt as if he'd been injected with local anesthesia, and it was beginning to wear off. Although his physical sensations were numbed, he could still feel something. By not being able to feel anything, I mean his sixth sense. He could not sense ki. He could not sense it at all. He could not sense his own, nor Kakarrot's. It was as if they were completely nonexistent. He began to feel an inkling of panic take hold of his mind.

Then he remembered something else that was missing. The last time he had teleported with Goku, he was able to see blurry outlines of people, of all living things. They were all ambiguous, like smudges of ink on a piece of paper, but they were always dwelling there in the white-noise. He could feel their ki before. Now they weren't anywhere to be found. He could not feel them. Another odd thought came to surface in his mind. _'It has been more than a minute no-doubt. If this is supposed to be 'instantaneous' transportation, then why haven't we reappeared elsewhere by now?' _

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku frantically searched for a familiar ki signal, but couldn't find any, not even the faintest impression of one. Come to think of it, he couldn't even sense a ki that wasn't familiar. It was as if he had lost all sense of their dimension. He was aware that he had lost his concentration for a split-second, but he didn't understand how that little mistake could make the two of them wind up in… well... nothing.

_'Where are we?' _he thought.

Then he felt it. When he was about to lose hope, he felt just a tiny bit of ki. It was familiar, yet it felt as if he'd never felt it before. It didn't make any sense at all, but if he were to try and describe it, he might say that it was like a bond he couldn't understand between him and the owner of the ki. It was like a bond that has always been, despite the fact that he'd never felt it before. It felt welcoming. It was comforting because he could not even sense his own ki, and yet he could feel this distant ki that felt eerily similar to his own.

Goku tried his damndest to concentrate on it, but it seemed too small and weak. It felt like it was galaxies and decades away. He strained himself to concentrate on it with all of his might. His head began to pound from the extent of mental exertion he was causing it. He was able to faintly lock on to the ki signal. He was not sure if he was attached to it enough to transport himself to its location, but he realized that he had no choice. He knew that he could do no better. It was now or never.

He felt a power surround his body like none other before. A clap of thunder resonated throughout the abyss, and turquoise static lightning lit up as far as the eye could see. It surrounded Goku and blanketed Vegeta in an otherworldly blue aura. Goku could feel his skin crawl with this incredible power. He didn't know how he had started this, but somehow he knew that his attempt to transport was the catalyst. Though despite that, he was still trying his hardest to concentrate on leaving this place.

_'Please work!' _he begged.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot up from underneath them, electrocuting them with its incredible energy. Goku could just vaguely feel Vegeta's grasp being to lighten up. Vegeta was losing his hold on Goku's arm, he was slipping away. Goku tried to move in order to grab Vegeta's hand and pull him back, but he couldn't. He was paralyzed in the static blue lightning.

_'Vegeta no!' _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Good? Bad? Again, if you do like it, please do not read the old one. It will be dissapointing. I will update the next chap. asap. :-) Bye


	2. Spirited Away

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spirited Away**

'_Vegeta!'_ was the only thought that passed through Goku's mind at that very instant. It monopolized the use of nearly every neuron in his brain. _'Vegeta!'_ not 'Vegeta, where are you?' nor 'Vegeta, what's happening?' or even 'What the hell is going on?'. It was just 'Vegeta!', but at the same time that solitary word brought forth every feeling of dread and anticipation that Goku could possibly muster. This was the final thought Goku had before his eyes started to play tricks on him. He realized that he could move his body again, but it looked as if his limbs were becoming transparent. He didn't have time to wonder whether he was hallucinating or not. He wasn't the type of man who fostered fear. He was not afraid of anything that could bring him harm. He was only afraid for the safety of his family and friends, for all that he held dear. He could still not feel Vegeta. He was gone.

'_Vegeta!' _

He felt a nauseating dizziness overwhelm his senses. The miniscule amount of control he had was lost. His body was going somewhere, but he had no clue where that somewhere would be. He felt weak, and his eyelids became heavy. He tried to blink away his drowsiness, but he could not fight away his drooping eyelids and quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

As Goku blinked his way back into a conscious state of mind, the first thing he realized was that his head was pounding. It didn't help any that the moment his eyelids opened his hyper-sensitive retinas were assaulted by the brightest light he'd ever seen. As if to make matters worse, there was a loud incessant noise bouncing off of every surface and making his ears ring. A finger twitched as he fought to gain control of his body. He tingled all over. It felt as if millions of tiny little balls were squirming beneath his skin. He could barely move. His mind frantically sought out an answer. _'Why can't I move?'_

It felt as if his entire body's circulation had been cut off. How was that possible though? _'Did I die and come back?' _he thought. It was the only explanation he could think of. He breathed in deep gulps of air, trying his best to get the blood flowing as quickly as possible. When he regained the use of his hands they immediately went flying toward his ears to shut out the ceaseless noise that had yet to go away.

The air was stuffy and humid. His skin felt cold and clammy. The room smelled repugnant to him. It wasn't a fetid smell, but it was one that he recognized and absolutely abhorred. He immediately detected the sickening smell of medicine and antibiotics. He recognized the stench of death that could never be covered by any chemical. It was the smell of a hospital.

He began to feel sick and panicked. _'Why am I in a hospital?' _he thought nervously, trying to control his breathing. _'Why am I in a hospital, why… why… why?'_

I suppose I failed to mention that Goku has one fear that is unrelated to his need to protect others and know that they are safe. If it isn't evident yet, he is afraid of hospitals, doctors, and anything else associated with doctors and hospitals. He isn't afraid of the hospital, or the doctor, per se, he is afraid of needles, and everything associated with the medical field _must_ have something to do with needles. (Note: sarcasm)

As one would suspect, Goku's first priority at this point was to search his surroundings for the accursed needle. His eyes began their search, and he instantly realized that something was offbeat. He wasn't in a hospital bed. He was on a somewhat soft surface, but within a few inches of his body, he was entirely surrounded by walls. He considered the idea that he was inside a box of some sort. He stood up on wobbly feet. He didn't feel in control at all. He attributed this to his former dizziness. He must not have captured his bearings yet. The wall wasn't very tall; it was just about an inch over his head. He reached up to grab the outside edge of the box and realized that what appeared to be an opening at the top was really a completely transparent material closing him in entirely. He jumped up and punched at it, hoping that it was glass and would shatter. Nothing happened. He punched harder the next time and the clear plastic-like cover went flying off of his little box and hit the floor outside with a loud clacking noise.

With the top of the box removed, Goku could hear the loud noise from earlier at an even louder pitch. It sounded like a screech coming from a terrified or injured animal. Goku rubbed his throbbing temples. He couldn't think straight with that awful noise.

Goku was finally able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It was right next to his box. He climbed up the side of the box and perched himself on the outer ridge. He gasped at what he saw. Next to his box was one that was nearly identical, and inside of it was a little baby screaming its head off. Despite his raging headache, Goku felt the urge to comfort the poor little thing.

"Don't cry, little baby. It's oka – " Goku was unable to finish because he noticed something that instantly shocked him. _'Why is my voice squeaky? Wait… no… no… that isn't possible, is it?'_

Goku glanced down at the baby again, and compared the sizes of his box and the baby's box. _'They're the same size… how?'_

Goku glanced down at the palms of his hands for the first time since his and Vegeta's little incident, and he nearly fainted from what he saw. They were tiny. These hands didn't belong to him! They were too small! How come they were moving upon his command? _'Why are these hands shaking? I'm nervous. My hands should be shaking, but these are not my hands!' _

Goku stared down at the wailing baby and realized that it had a tail. It was a Saiyan baby. _'This isn't possible. This isn't happening! I can't be a… Kami I can't even say it! I must be dreaming. Maybe I'm in a coma or something? This is not happening to me!' _

Goku hopped off of his box and onto the tiled flooring beneath it. The room he was in was full of these little boxes. He appeared to be in a nursery. The only noise was coming from the box near to him. All of the other infants were silent. He immediately began to think back to Brolly. Brolly had hated him. He had cried and cried and cried… because of him for some reason he never could understand. Goku furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration. _'Was that baby Brolly?' _he thought. He then shook his head in disbelief. _'I can't believe I just considered that! Of course it isn't Brolly. I'm dreaming! Ha! Stupid me!' _

Goku sat down on the floor and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. _'What am I supposed to do?' _he thought in bemusement. He'd never had a lucid dream before. He smiled all of a sudden. _'I know! I'll just think of ChiChi and a stove and stuff, and everything I think of will be in my dream, and she'll make me some lunch! Wait a minute! I only have to think of lunch and it should show up!'_

Goku laughed out loud and rubbed his hands together greedily. He then shut his eyes and set his mind to work on thinking up every kind of delicious entrée he'd ever had. _'Almost done…' _he thought, _'oh wait! I need ice-cream for dessert too. Hm… Neapolitan sounds nice…' _

Goku smiled and opened his eyes with excitement. He could feel the drool accumulating in his mouth. Too bad, nothing in the room had changed.

'_Maybe I just didn't think hard enough?' _

* * *

Vegeta watched in stunned horror as his hand began to slip off of Goku's arm. He still could not move a muscle. He had a bad feeling about this. _'Blast! I don't want to be stuck in this rotten wasteland for all eternity! Damn-it Kakarrot! Just what do you think you're doing?'_

Vegeta wanted to scream out curses at Goku as his hand parted from his comrade completely. He would have chosen to telepathically send his irritation to Goku and hope that it hit home but he was immediately distracted by something else. He had supposed that his body would continue to float stagnantly into the abyss, but the instant his contact with Goku was cut off, gravity seemed reappear and Vegeta's body began to plummet into a free fall… to where, he had absolutely no clue.

'_Damn you and your idiosyncrasy, Kakarrot! I swear that if I have any breath left in me after this I will hunt you down and brutally beat you into otherworld!' _Vegeta thought. He began to picture his body coming to a halt on a flat surface of something hard like marble or granite. He hoped to Kami that he would live to be able to keep his recent promise to his rival.

Fortunately for Vegeta, he never became acquainted with a harsh surface. In fact, he didn't remember ever getting to where he arrived. Everything went black in an instant, and in another instant, he was sitting down in a somewhat comfortable seat. He smiled as he began to open his eyes to examine his surroundings. _'I hope Kakarrot hit a hard surface. That would serve him right!' _

At long last, Vegeta opened his eyes and came face-to-face with the inside of a space pod. It was not any ordinary space pod. It was _his_ space pod. Vegeta suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He was staring out a small circular red-tinted window at the vast expanse of space. Stars were flickering past him at lightning speed.

'_I have to be hallucinating! This isn't real! I'm dreaming… that's it… dreaming!' _he thought in utter stupefaction.

With a masterful hand, Vegeta manipulated the pod's control panel into getting the computer to tell him where he was and where he was headed. He did this with ease. He hadn't forgotten his old life. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. A mechanical female voice stated that his destination was Planet Keeron. Vegeta shuddered. This was his first purging mission issued by Freeza himself! He checked the date on a screen and nearly screamed. _'This isn't happening. Kakarrot can't perform time travel and I can't either! This is ridiculous!' _

He immediately scanned the radius around his a pod and wasn't surprised to find out that both Nappa's and Raditz's pods were alongside his own. This was impossible! This couldn't be real!

Vegeta pinched himself to see that he was really awake. He felt it. His skin turned red for a moment. He suddenly felt anger overtake his confused thoughts. He wanted to pound at the red glass only inches in front of him and shatter it. He wanted his body to be torn out of the tiny opening and he wanted to be vacuumed into space. He wanted to suffocate and die. Anything but this!

He calmed himself down as best he could. He needed to stay alive. He couldn't immediately understand why he felt this way, but he knew that he had a purpose for staying alive.

'_This is the exact date that Freeza killed my Father. This is the day that he will destroy my people along with all that they could claim they had accomplished. This is the day he will lie to me. He will tell me of a meteor disaster instead. I will believe him. He will make me his slave. I will lose my pride. I will be pathetic!' _

He glanced hatefully at his chubby little five year old hands. This didn't make any sense. If by some odd reason, Kakarrot managed to transport them back in time, there was no explaining why he was his younger self again. _'I'm helpless again! What the hell can I do? I cannot live like that again! I cannot be Freeza's underling! I will not be spat on by that creature! I refuse to do his bidding!' _

Vegeta formed a link to his comrades on his scouter, "Nappa, Raditz!" he hissed.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," he heard recited dutifully into his ears. He could detect the undertone of annoyance in their drawling voices. Who would want to be commanded by a five year old child? He wished he hadn't heard any response at all. It made this all too real. It made the reality of his situation undeniable!

"Change of plans. Direct your pods toward Planet Vegeta immediately!" Vegeta commanded without missing a beat.

"But, we haven't finished our mission, Freeza will have our heads," spoke Nappa nervously.

"Fine, don't listen to me. I will go alone!" Vegeta spat into his scouter. _'Its better that way,' _he thought.

Vegeta immediately cut off his link to his team and he punched in the new coordinates abruptly. _'What the hell did you do, Kakarrot?' _

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the vast expanse of space, a lone Saiyan warrior was also traveling in a space pod. He was headed in the exact same direction as his Prince. He was thoroughly bloodied, but it could not distract anyone who was familiar with Son Goku from his face. He looked identical to Goku in every way. The sole difference was a long gouge of a scar on his left cheek. It looked like an 'X-marks the spot'.

This man is important beyond even his knowing. He is important because unbeknownst to him, he is stronger than his own King. This is unknown by any Saiyan that is living, and would ordinarily make him seem harmless, but there is an Icejin that knows of his secret power. He wants to crush him. He is so afraid of his power that he assumes that all Saiyans may be capable of it. He has decided to rid the universe of them altogether. Unfortunately for the Icejin, this Saiyan is aware of the Icejin's mass-genocide scheme. What neither of them knows is that this isn't even beginning of their dilemma. The universe has something very special and troubling in store for them.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I am so glad that some people are interested in my fanfic! However, this particular chapter will test whether you're still interested. As you can see, I have a big imagination. :-) I'm thinking of changing a few things from the original, but I am still considering possibilities. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully you will like this chapter!

J.W. Appel: I am really considering changing the whole bit about Goku's mom. I realize she didn't leave an interesting mark in the original story. So we shall see what happens. ;-) I am also thinking of changing Rosicheena's personality as well.


End file.
